


Jak ściąć brata?

by A_lionne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lionne/pseuds/A_lionne
Summary: Robb Stark słucha matki i zatrzymuje przy sobie Theona. Ale Balon Greyjoy nie jest rodzinny i sentymentalny. W przeciwieństwie do córki.





	Jak ściąć brata?

– Wasza Miłość – zaczął Theon, gdy lordowie Północy i Dorzecza opuścili salę obrad.

– Nie mów do mnie „Wasza Miłość”, gdy jesteśmy sami. Czuję się głupio – stwierdził Robb.

– Nie ma sprawy, już przywykłem.

– Przynajmniej ty jeden…

Lady Catelyn poruszyła się na ławie, z jej zazwyczaj idealnej fryzury wypadło kilka kasztanowych kosmyków.

– Słyszałem, że Jason Mallister pragnie powrócić do zamku – rzekł Robb. – Nasze armie topnieją, zresztą podobnie jak zapasy…

– Tchórz! – Theon skrzywił się. – Jego ziemie są daleko poza zasięgiem Lanniserów, chce się bezpiecznie ukryć w Seagardzie, w czasie gdy my będziemy walczyć o całe Dorzecze?!

– Niestety… Za długo już pozostajemy w impasie. Ludzie potrzebują dobrego zwycięstwa. To przywróci im wiarę.

– Bitwy możesz wygrywać, ale aby wygrać wojnę trzeba zająć stolicę. Nie damy radę bez floty statków. Mój ojciec ma okręty i ludzi…

– Którzy walczyli z moim ojcem – wciął się Robb.

– Żelaźni ludzie walczyli z Robertem, aby wyzwolić się z zależności od Królewskiej Przystani. Jak ty teraz.

– Balonowi Greyjoyowi nie można ufać. – Catelyn odezwała się po raz pierwszy. Siedziała tyłem do paleniska, więc jej twarz spowijał cień. – Nie zapomninaj, że kiedyś sam nosił koronę i może pragnąć ją odzyskać.

– Akurat nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu. Jeśli ja jestem królem północy, niech on zostanie królem Żelaznych Wysp, jeśli tego właśnie pragnie. Z chęcią zaoferuję mu koronę, jeśli pomoże nam obalić Lannisterów.

– W takim razie wyślij kogoś innego. Jason Mallister niech zrobi coś dla korony i popłynie tam. Nie zapominaj, że Theon jest zakładnikiem. Jeśli będziesz mieć go przy sobie, Balon chętniej zgodzi się pomóc. – Lady Stark zdawała się całkowicie zapomnieć o obecności Greyjoya, którego oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta rozwarły w lekko rybim wyrazie.

– Nie jestem Starkiem. Wiem o tym. Ale lord Stark dobrze mnie wychował. Chcę go pomścić razem z tobą, Robb. – Zacisnął pięci, wypowiadając ostatnią część.

– Theonie, nie bierz tego do siebie, ale nie ufam twojemu ojcu – powiedziała lady Catelyn, wracając do uprzejmości sprzed wojny. – Nie bez powodu zostałeś wzięty do Winterfell. Przykro mi. Wiem, że biłeś się za nasz ród dzielnie i z honorem. Wiem też, że uratowałeś Brana i jestem ci za to dozgonnie wdzięczna. Ale syn nie jest ojcem. Nie zaufam Balonowi Greyjoyowi aż do śmierci.

Theon wyglądał na przybitego. Spuścił wzrok, a jego twarz opadła. Był przystojnym młodzieńcem, ale zawsze chował się za maską aroganta, którą bardzo rzadko spuszczał.

– Masz rację, pani. Lepiej wysłać lorda Mallistera – rzekł i skinął Robbowi. – Mogę odejść? – zapytał.

– Oczywiście – odparł ten bezbarwnie.

 

Balon Greyjoy był człowiekiem chudym jak kość, z obwisłą skórą, a jego twarz była toporna, sprawiała wrażenie wyżłobionej w kamieniu. Cienkie, biało-szare włosy opadały mu luźno na plecy, jednak czarne niczym krzemienie oczy zachowały dawną bystrość.

U jego boku stało szczupłe, długonogie dziewczę ubrane po męsku niczym Maege Mormont. Krótko obcięte, czarne włosy, ogorzała od wiatru skóra, silne dłonie i sztylet za pasem mówiły, że to wojowniczka. Wąska twarz nie wyglądała pięknie, szpecił ją za duży i zbyt ostry nos. Podobieństwo do ojca było jednak widoczne przede wszystkim w twardych rysach.

Jason Mallister odchrząknął. Czuł się tu nie na miejscu w zdobionej szacie koloru indygo. Brązowe i szare stroje wyspiarzy przypominały trochę samą tutejszą ziemię: bladą, nieurodzajną ziemię, wiecznie zachmurzone niebo i morze, któremu z bliska daleko było do opiewanego w pieśniach błękitu.

Młody maester pozbawiony siwych włosów przeczytał treść listu Greyjoyom już wiele minut wcześniej, jednak odpowiedź nadal nie nadeszła. Lady Asha przestępowała nerwowo z nogi na nogę, lord Balon zaś uśmiechał się kwaśno.

– Czy mam coś przekazać, wasza lordowska mość? – zapytał grzecznie lekko zniecierpliwiony.

– Nie. Później odpowiem. Chciałbym porozmawiać z córką. Sam.

Wszyscy wyszli. Jason zauważył, że maester wydawał się wyjątkowo uradowany, opuszczając komnatę lorda.

– Cholera, trzeba było błagać o tę Turnię. Lepszy rozpadający się zamek w Krainach Zachodu niż najlepszy na Pyke – wymamrotał.

 

– Ojcze, co sądzisz? – zapytała Asha. Jej głęboki głos brzmiał wręcz nerwowo.

Balon długo nie odpowiadał. Wreszcie rzekł:

– To już dziewięć lat, prawda?

– Dziesięć. – Asha poprawiła go automatycznie.

– Zabrali stąd chłopca. Kim teraz jest?

– Moim bratem. Twoim synem.

– A może wychowankiem Starka?

– Zakładnikiem martwego Starka.

– Mówisz dziesięć lat. Stark miał go dłużej niż ja.

– Krwi nie zmyje nawet wieczność, ojcze.

– Czy on nadal pamięta nasze zwyczaje? Czy płaci żelazem, czy złotem? Czy modli się do bogów zielonych krain? Nosi skórę czy jedbaw?

– Ostatnio jak byłam na Harlaw u wuja, przeczytał mi pewien fragment z księgi. Nie przerywaj! „Można ubrać Żelaznego Człowieka w aksamity i jedwabie, nauczyć go czytać i pisać, dać mu księgi, nauczyć go dobroci, rycerskości i Wiary Siedmiu, ale gdy spojrzymy mu w oczy nadal zobaczymy tam morze. Zimne, szare i okrutne”. Jakoś tak, nie pamiętam dokładnie. Zapewne to miała być obraza, ale większego komplementu o nas nie usłyszysz nigdzie w zielonych krainach.

– A więc wilczy chłopiec chce dać mi koronę i syna w zamian za walkę dla niego. Mam zdobyć Casterly Rock w jego imieniu! Nie. Nie! Po co mam ryzykować? Dla korony, którą mogę sam sobie wziąć? Dla chłopca, który już w połowie jest Starkiem? Zachód jest dobrze broniony. Są przygotowani na każdy atak. A Północ? Dzieciak zabrał wszystkich mężczyzn na południe i nie może wrócić!

– Ojcze, przypominam ci, że oni mają Theona! Zetną go! – Asha zacisnęła dłoń na ukochanym toporku.

– Wilczy chłopak to dzieciak, nie zetnie swojego kolegi. Zresztą co mi po wystrojonym jak kurwa, modlącym się do zielonych bogów mięczaka z paroma kroplami mojej krwi. Theon zawsze był słaby, nie jak ty, Rodrik czy Maron. Przypominał mi tego cholernego Robina. Na co mi takie dziecko? Nie, Asha, Podjąłem decyzję.

– Nie zgadzam się. Nie wezmę udziału w ataku na Północ.

Odeszła sprężystym krokiem i trzasnęła drzwiami.

 

Szary Wicher biegł w kierunku końskiego zapachu. Wszędzie było pełno kolorów złota i czerwieni. Ludzie spali. Miał ochotę posmakować ich krwi, zanurzyć pysk w jeszcze gorących wnętrznościach. Ale wiedział, że na to czas przyjdzie później.

Przyspieszył i wpadł między konie, płosząc kilka. One obudziły resztę. Warknął i rzucił się na jeden z tłustyszych okazów. Szkarłatna ciecz trysnęła, a on wpił się w ciało konia. Inne rozpierzchły się na wszystkie strony, tratując dziwne domy z materiału. Dobrze. Drażniły go tamte kolory.

Ludzie w nich śpiący krzyczeli, budząc innych. Zapanował chaos i wszyscy biegali. On też poderwał się. Skoczył na jednego z biegnących. A znajomi szarzy ludzie dołączyli na koniach. Krzyki niosły się po okolicy. Za głośne.

Jeden mężczyzna piszczał szczególnie głośno. Wilkor dopadł do niego w paru susach, uciszając go w końcu. Szarzy ludzie wspomogli go w tym zajęciu i z każdą chwilą krzyków było coraz mniej. Tak, Szaremu Wicherowi to się podobało.

 

Rana Robba bolała coraz mniej. Jeyne Westerling naprawdę wiedziała, co robi i radziła sobie z opatrywaniem lepiej niż niejeden maester.

Dziewczyna była całkiem ładna i wyraźnie zainteresowana królem Północy. Jej brązowe oczy nieraz przyglądały się mu z uwagą, również zerkając na miejsca niezbyt odpowiednie dla damy. Gdy przyłapywał ją na tym, rumieniła się słodko i zakrywała twarz kasztanowymi lokami.

Chłopak naprawdę poczuł się nią zainteresowany. Pragnął pocałować jej pulchne wargi, gładzić jej mocno zarysowaną talię i zerwać z niej szaty. Ale nie mógł. Musiał kontrolować te odruchy. Kpiny Theona tylko w tym pomagały.

Zaniepokoił się, gdy przyniosła mu list. Czy coś się stało? Może Tywin Lannister wymaszerował z Harrenhal i zaatakował Riverrun? Pełen najgorszych myśli rozerwał pieczęć. Przeczytał całość i zbladł. Jeyne patrzyła na niego zaniepokojona.

– Czy coś się stało, Wasza Miłość? – zapytała cienkim głosem.

Zastanowił się, czy powinien odpowiadać. W końcu stwierdził, że dziewczyna i tak się niedługo dowie.

– Greyjoyowie zaatakowali Północ. Na szczęście wyłącznie zachodni brzeg, ale Deepwood Motte i Torrhen’s Square padło. Wyspa Niedźwiedzia nadal się broni.

Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Zamknął oczy, myśląc, co to oznaczało. Balon zaatakował, mimo że mieli zakładnika na wypadek takiej sytuacji. Teraz Robb miał tylko jedno wyjście, jeśli nie chciał stracić szacunku swoich lordów. Powinien ściąć Theona.

Na samą myśl czuł gulę w gardle. Młody Greyjoy był dla niego jak starszy brat, który chociaż zawsze kpił z niego, był oparciem i wiernym przyjacielem. Wspólnie walczyli przeciwko Lannisterom, a teraz Robb miał po prostu machnąć mieczem i pozbawić go głowy?

Jeśli to zrobi, stanie się gównem gorszym niż Królobójca. Zabicie kogoś tak bliskiego musiało być równe zabójstwu krewnego. A jeśli tego nie zrobi, straci chorążych, którzy wrócą do domu woląc walczyć z Żelaznymi Ludźmi o własne domy. A on z matką zostaną sami przeciwko armii Tywina Lannistera i wkrótce postradają życie podobnie jak Sansa i Arya.

Z rozmyśleń wyrwało go dziwne ciepło na ustach. Jeyne pocałowała go. Odepchnął ją. Nie miał czasu na takie rzeczy. Musiał coś wymyślić. Dziewczyna rumieniła się i raz po raz przepraszała z łzami w oczach. Odesłał ją, bez głębszego zastanowienia i wezwał strażników.

Udał się do komnaty przyjaciela. Zapukał i usłyszawszy odpowiedź wszedł do środka. Greyjoy był jeszcze mokry po kąpieli. Na jego policzku widniała świeża blizna po bitwie pod Oxcross.

– Theonie, wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie jak brat. Nieraz udowodniłeś, że jesteś wierny naszej rodzinie i zawsze stanowiłeś dla mnie podporę. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem – mówił Robb. Zbierało mu się na łzy. – Ale przybyłeś do Winterfell z konkretnego powodu. Nadal jesteś zakładnikiem. A Balon Greyjoy, twój ojciec, zaatakował Północ. Wiesz, co to oznacza.

Theon otworzył usta i wytrzeszczył oczy. Zbladł i cały drżał. Wyglądał też, jakby miał się rozpłakać.

– Ze względu na naszą przyjaźń dam twojemu ojcu ostatnią szansę.  Do powrotu do Riverrun będziesz pod całodobową strażą. W zależności od odpowiedzi twojego ojca, zdecyduję, co robić dalej.

Robb wyszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Strażnicy pozostali pod drzwiami.

 

_ Dzięki ci, Matko, za to, że Winterfell jest na środku kontynentu i moi synkowie, Bran i Rickon, są bezpieczni. Dzięki ci, że syn mnie posłuchał i zatrzymał Theona. Proszę, broń dalej mych synów i córek. Wojowniku, proszę, dodaj siły naszym ludziom, aby zdołali odzyskać Północ. Starucho, poprowadź mojego syna na drodze mądrości. Ojcze, pozwól mu osądzić Theona sprawiedliwie. A ty, Nieznajomy, błagam, zabierz mnie przed moimi dziećmi. _

 

Obozowa cela została wykonana bardzo prowizorycznie, jednak spełniała swoją rolę, mimo że w żaden sposób nie zapewniała komfortowych warunków więźniowi.

– Theonie.

Greyjoy był burdny i przemarznięty. Robb rzucił mu koc i bukłak wina. Usiadł obok.

– Wasza Miłość.

– Miałeś mnie nie tytułować.

– Nadal mi to nie przeszkadza.

– Mi powoli samo wyrażenie też coraz mniej. Bardziej martwi mnie to, z czym się ono wiąże. Lordowie dali mi koronę i mogą ją w każdej chwili zabrać. Odejść, zostawiając mnie na łaskę Lannisterów, podobnie jak matkę i siostry. Niby rządzę, ale tak naprawdę nie mogę robić tego, czego chcę.

– A czego chcesz? – Greyjoy podniósł wzrok.

– Uwolnić cię. Wrócić do domu. Przespać się z Jeyne Westerling.

Theon parsknął.

– W końcu to przyznałeś.

Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu, opierając się o ściany klatki. Theon pociągnął spory łyk wina.

– Ono jedno pomaga. Dzięki ci za nie. – Theon spojrzał na przybranego brata.

Robb schudł, odkąd ostatnio się widzieli, a pod jego oczami widniały cienie.

– Długo jeszcze? Ile będziesz mnie trzymać?

– Wiesz, że chciałbym, ale nie mogę. Już wjeżdżamy na ziemię Dorzecza. Poczekam z… wykonaniem, tylko do Riverrun.

– Tydzień? Może dwa, jeśli ta pogoda się utrzyma.

– Tak.

Ponownie zapadła cisza.

– Wiesz, Robb, zawsze myślałem, że to twój ojciec to zrobi. Gdy po raz pierwszy zabrał mnie na egzekucję i kazał patrzeć, mogłem myśleć tylko o tym, że pewnego dnia moja głowa będzie na miejscu tego skazańca, a lord Eddard weźmie ten wielki miecz i po prostu machnie, rozcinając mi szyję… – Greyjoy roześmiał się.

Stark przybliżył się do przyjaciela, ich kolana i ramiona zetknęły się.

– Słyszałem potem, jak rozmawia z waszą matką – kontynuował Theon. – Mówił, że moje przerażenie wtedy było dziwne, w końcu na Żelaznych Wyspach krwawe walki to norma, a ja przeżyłem wojnę.

– Nam mówiłeś, że nie jesteś dzieciakiem i nie ma czego się bać. Opowiadałeś wszelkie makabryczne szczegóły: jak daleko trysnęła krew, jak krzyczał skazany, jak głowa potoczyła się pod nogi twojego konia.

Greyjoy uśmiechnął się nieobecnie.

– Pamiętam taką grę. Nazywa się taniec palców. Żelaźni Ludzie rzucają do siebie toporem z jak największą siłą. Często odrąbuje się wtedy palce. Tutaj by nie przeszła. Zbyt krwawa, zbit wielkie ryzyko śmierci. U nas bawią się tak dzieci. – Posmutniał. – Jakiś mój wujek zginął od tego, nie pamiętam już imienia. Stryj Aeron opowiadał mi o nim. Grał w taniec palców, ale nie zdążył. Odcięło mu kilka. Pewnie przypaliliby kikut i nic by się nie stało. Ale maester wymyślił sobie, że można je przyszyć. Zgniły razem z całą ręką. Chyba ją amputowali, ale ten wujek umarł.

– To coś zmieniło?

– Aeron więcej pił, nigdy więcej nie grał w taniec palców. I znienawidził maesterów. Ale takto nic. Moja siostra w którymś liście dawno temu napisała, że odrąbała w ten sposób jakiemuś facetowi całą rękę. Ale stwierdziła, że specjalnie, bo za nim nie przepadała.

– Wiesz… To trochę popieprzone.

– Trochę.

– Ty też w to grałeś?

– Nie zdążyłem.

Szary Wicher zawył w oddali. Odpowiedziały mu wilki  z lasu. Gdyby ojciec został wtedy w Winterfell, usłyszeliby zamiast tego głosy Ducha, Damy, Nymerii, Kudłacza i Laty.

 

Im bliżej było Riverrun, tym cięższe stawało się serce Robba. Zamek ze wszystkich stron otaczała woda, a białe mury wyrastały bezpośrednio z niej. Sztandary Tullych i Starków łopotały na wietrze, osadzone na zwieńczonych niebieskimi dachami wieżyczkach. Ktoś na murach zadął w róg, inni opuścili most i podnieśli kratę w bramie.

Dotarli. Nadszedł czas.

Jednak w środku czekała go najmilsza niespodzianka w życiu. Lord Mallister, który wychudł aż do kości powiedział do niego parę słów, które sprawiły, że oczy Robba zaświeciły się.

Natychmiast udał się do dawnej komnaty Jaimego Lannistera, którą obecnie zajmowała wysoka, długonoga dziewczyna o krótkich, czarnych włosach. Była ubrana w skórzaną zbroję i widząc go, sięgnęła do pasa, przy którym jednak nie odnalazła broni.

– Wasza Miłość – powiedziała niechętnie. – Cieszę się, że w końcu doczekałam się twojej wizyty.

– Lady Asho. Nie powiem, abym spodziewał się ujrzeć cię w zamku mego dziadka.

Uśmiechnęła się na ten theonowy sposób. Miała równe, białe zęby i ledwo widoczne dołeczki w policzkach.

– Cóż, nie mogłam pozwolić, abyś ściął mojego brata. – Wzruszyła ramiona. Kosmyki, które opadły przy tym na twarz, zdmuchnęła.

– I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

– Złożyć propozycję.

Wskazała mu krzesło.

 

– Żadnemu Greyjoyowi nie wolno ufać – stwierdziła lady Catelyn. – Zdradzi cię przy pierwszej okazji.

– Zależy jej na bracie – wskazał Robb. – Zatrzymamy Theona aż do końca wojny w Riverrun pod strażą, a potem oddamy. W zamian dostaniemy prawie siedemdziesiąt okrętów.

Pogładził rudą brodę.

– Skąd ta dziewczyna ma ich tyle? Powiedziała coś? Na pewno Balon Greyjoy ją przysłał.

– Tuzin jej własnych, czterdzieści dostała od brata matki. Pozostałe należą do jakiegoś dawnego przyjaciela Theona, Rozciętej Gęby czy jakoś tak. W sumie sześćdziesiąt siedem drakkarów, które mogą wspomóc naszą armię.

Catelyn zacisnęła zęby.

– I będą walczyć za Północ?

– Nie przeciw innym Żelaznym Ludziom. Za to mogą złupić Lannisport i Kayce, a w razie czego, pomogą przy oblężeniu Królewskiej Przystani.

 

– Tywin Lannister z dwudziestotysięczną armią przekroczył Trident – doniósł jeden ze zwiadowców.

– Mieliśmy go powstrzymać, już zebrałem armię, jednak pojawiło się też zagrożenie ze strony Greyjoyów. Siedemdziesiąt okrętów przy Seagardzie! – tłumaczył się Edmure. – Musiałem podzielić armię, a tak niewielka ilość ludzi nie powstrzymałaby Lannisterów. Więc czekałem na twój powrót i kazałem im po prostu obserwować.

– Czyli zrobiłeś to, co rozkazałem – odparł Robb. – I dobrze. Teraz możemy otoczyć Tywina. O, tutaj. Musimy pojmać Lannistera, dopóki to się nie uda, wojna będzie trwać.

 

Ilyn Payne wpatrywał się w nią tymi jasnymi oczami. Na plecach miał miecz ojca. Lód. Czekała aż wyciągnie go i rozetnie jej gardło. Sansa wiedziała, że to się wkrótce stanie. Tywin Lannister nie przyjdzie Królewskiej Przystani z odsieczą. Przed pięcioma dniami usłyszała, że Robb uwięził go po wielkiej Btwie na Rzecznym Trakcie.

Słyszała krzyki na zewnątrz. Zapewne ludzie Stannisa przebili się do Czerwonej Twierdzy. Ilyn Payne wyciągął miecz.

Godziny mijały, a on nadal tak stał. Aż w końcu stało się. Głośne krzyki rozbrzmiewały już z korytarzy Warowni. Drżała. Coś uderzyło w drzwi. Raz. Drugi. Trzeci. A Cersei skinęła głową.

Sansa nie mogła się ruszyć, gdy Ilyn Payne uniósł broń i podszedł z nią do królowej. A wówczas drzwi pęknły. Królewski kat zdołał wbić Lód w ciało Cersei. Krew trysnęła na Sansę. Dużo, za dużo krwi. Zemdlała.

 

Głowa Królobójcy spadła pierwsza. Kpił i drwił do chwili, gdy Robb wziął zamach. Wówczas zamilkł. Ale wcześniej powiedział wszystko. To on zrzucił Brana z wieży, bo ten przyłapał go z siostrą. Joffrey, Myrcella i Tommen były zawsze jego dziećmi. Zabicie Aerysa uważał za swój najbardziej chwalebny czyn. Bohaterski wręcz. Pierdolił się z siostrą odkąd mieli sześć czy siedem lat. Kochał ją. Zawsze. Tylko ją i Tyriona.

Tywina Lannistera przyprowadzili później. Wcześniej pozowolono mu patrzeć na śmierć syna. Słuchał jego ostatnich słów. Jego łysa głowa komicznie odbijała promienie słońca, jednak poza tym wszystko wtedy było poważne. Szedł dumnie wyprostowany, prowadzony przez czworo strażników.

– Jakieś ostatnie słowa? – zapytał Robb. Krew Jaimego nie zeszła całkowicie z jego miecza.

– Wszystko co zrobiłem, zrobiłem dla rodu Lannisterów – odparł Tywin.

Rickard Karstark roześmiał się, gdy głowa Starego Lwa opadł na ziemię.

 

Sansa Stark obudziła się w swojej komnacie. Ktoś przebrał ją w piżamę. Przypomniała sobie, że jej suknia była cała w krwi Cersei. Zapewne dlatego. Cersei nie żyła! Chciała się śmiać. Ale nie mogła zapomnieć widoku tej całej krwi. Dlaczego ona żyła? Czyżby ktoś powstrzymał Ilyna?

 

Catelyn płakała, ściskając córkę. Dziękowała rycerzom, którzy ją odwieźli raz po raz. Stannis był człowiekiem honoru. Sansa wczepiła się w nią z całych sił.

– Moja mała dziewczynka. Moja słodka Sansa – chlipiała.

– Ale co z Aryą? – zapytał Robb.

– Z-zniknęła – jąknęła Sansa. – Wtedy, kiedy król Robert umarł. Nikt nie mógł jej znaleźć.

 

Elmar wyglądał na wyjątkowo uradowanego. Szczerzył się niczym dziecko, wpatrując w dal.

– Już niedługo wyjeżdżamy! A ja w końcu ożenię się z księżniczką!

Arya naprawdę jej współczuła.

– Jak się nazywa ta biedna dziewczyna? – spytała, nim ugryzła się w język.

Elmar zrobił oburzoną minę, po czym stropił się.

– N-nie mam pojęcia. Ale jest siostrą króla Robba. Tą młodszą, nie tą starszą.

Arya zakrztusiła się. Nie, nie, nie. Ona nie wyjdzie za Elmara! On się bał byle pijawki. Poderżnęła gardło strażnikowi i uciekła wraz z Gendrym i Gorącą Bułką. Do Braavos. Do Jaquena.

 

– Nie zostanę królową, babciu? – zapytała Margaery.

– Jeszcze zobaczymy – odparła Olenna.


End file.
